Pushing His Buttons
by smackedfan454
Summary: What happens when Mac tries to take Stella off a case she is too emotionally involved in... well nothing but smut of coarse! Basically sex in Mac's office with a cute ending. Please leave a review! 3


**Wow. It's been a while since I've posted so bare with me. A SMacked story since with the new season there hasn't been a lot of these written. I still love them and hope you guys do too. :D **

**Rated M for a reason... as always.**

**Enjoy and please review!

* * *

**

"MAC!"

Everyone in the lab stopped and looked at each other, Stella's shout echoing throughout the entire lab. Mac himself looked up from his desk startled, although not surprised, rising and shutting the blinds to his office, waiting.

"MAC YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE ME OFF THIS CASE!" Stella screamed at him, storming into his office, her face red with anger.

"Stella close the door and lets talk about this." Mac said calmly, which only pissed Stella off more. Turning and slamming the door with all her might Stella glared at Mac.

"I want back on this case." Stella said darkly, her body tense.

"It's not going to happen Stella. Your too emotionally involved and I can't allow you to jeopardize the case."

Stella's eyes flashed in anger, stepping up close to back to point her finger in his face. "How DARE you Mac! You should know better than anyone that I would NEVER jeopardize a case! You arrogant bastard!" Stella fumed.

Mac took a step back to get the pissed off Greek women out of his face, still calm. "I'm sorry Stella, but my decision is final."

Stella shook her head, laughing sarcastically. "Oh no I don't think it is Mac."

Mac's gaze shot to hers, no longer as calm as he was. "Stella stop now. I mean it." Mac warned. "You don't have the authority to undermine me. Now you are on the case with Jess and Don and that's final. Danny will take your case."

Stella shook her head. "No Mac. I'm taking my case back and you can't stop me." With that Stella turned to leave, back Mac grabbed her and spun her back towards him, now just as angry as she was.

"Stella if you even try to run or interfere with that case in ANY way, so help me I will suspend you."

Stella yanked her hand away from his grasp, stepping up in his face again. "Then suspend me Mac. I dare you." Stella smirked arrogantly up at him.

Mac clenched his fists wanting more than anything to wipe that smirk off her face by kissing her. She aggregated him and pushed his buttons, but she turned him on and he couldn't deny that he loved her. Making up his mind Mac grabbed her by her shoulders, and slammed his lips down on hers. Stella's eyes went wide, but there was no hesitation, kissing him back with just as much anger, frustration, and pent up sexual tension.

Stella gripped his shirt in tight fists and moaned against his mouth as his hands pulled her hips roughly to his, backing her against the wall. Mac grunted as he ground his hips against her, his erection straining against his pants. Stella moaned again, her head falling back against the wall.

Mac wasted no time his lips kissing down her neck, nipping at the vein that had been flaring as she hollered at him. Stella hissed as she drew a sharp intake of air, her hand tugging at his hair as she crashed her lips back to his.

Breaking away for air Mac looked at her, both pairs of eyes blazing into the others, their anger still evident.

Stella smirked. "You just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?"

Mac smirked right back at her. "That mouth of yours Stella… gets you in a lot of trouble."

Stella smirked, glaring at him. "Then shut me up and kiss me again."

Mac's lips ran briskly over hers, just touching. His hips grinding slowly against hers, he heard Stella's slight whimper. "Admit you were wrong first." Mac whispered huskily into her ear.

Stella's eyes flashed and she gripped his shoulders harder. "Never."

"Hmmm." Mac replied, his hands slowly trailing up her stomach, to make sure to avoid her breasts at all costs, seeing her straining nipples through her shirt. "Say it."

"No." Stella panted, her eyes slamming shut to try to stay in control. She would not admit she was wrong.

"Come on Stella. The teasing could end right now." Mac pressed, his lips nipping at her ear.

"I… wasn't… wrong." Stella gasped, her body aching for him.

"Yes you were." Mac retaliated. "Come on Stella. Say it. You were too emotionally attached to this case and you know it." Stella shook her head fiercely. "You tell me and I promise that I'll pound you so fast and hard you'll see stars."

Stella's body bucked in response to Mac's words. Something like that was normally not excepted of Mac. "Mac…" Stella breathed.

"Say it." Mac demanded, pulling away from her so that he wasn't touching her.

Stella's eyes shot open. Taking one look at him Stella caved, grabbing Mac by his jacket lapels, she crushed him back against her body, slamming her lips on his. "I was wrong. Okay? I was fucking wrong." Stella gasped between kisses. "Now pound me."

Mac needed no other encouragement, Stella's shirt and bra already on the floor before Stella had time to process that he was taking them off of her. Mac's lips descended on one of her perk nipples, sucking hard. Stella screamed slightly, her hands tightening over Mac's shoulders for support. Mac's arm went around her waist to support her when her knees gave out as well. Stella moaned loud as he switched breasts, giving equal attention to this one as the last.

"More more! Oh please Mac more!" Stella chanted, her body aching for him, her back pressed hard against the wall behind her.

Mac groaned, his lips coming back up to kiss her mouth, as his hands flew to her jeans, tugging them off her legs, discarding them without a second thought. Slowly sliding his hand along her panties he felt how drenched they were. "God Stella. Your soaked." Mac panted, as he felt her hands blindly reaching for his pants. Once they were down around his ankles Mac kicked them off, both standing in their underwear. "Turn around." Mac demanded.

"What?" Stella asked slightly shocked, but still refusing to give into him. Stella Bonasera was not one to be told what to do, she was stubborn, and Mac loved it.

"I said turn around." Mac smirked his body still pressed tight to hers.

"Why?" Stella asked, determined not to let him win, not to give into him although her body screamed for it.

"Because I said so." Mac leaned over to whisper in her ear, his hips grinding against hers. "You've been bad, you need to be punished." Stella couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips and the whimper that followed as he nipped her ear.

"I'm not going to let you spank me Mac." Stella said intending it to sound threatening, but in her state of arousal it came out more like a plea.

"That's where your wrong Stella. You are going to let me spank you. And you know why?" Mac grinned slipping a finger into her panties and rubbing along her wetness. "Because you need me to. Your so turned on and horny for it that by the end you'll be begging me to continue. To fuck you so hard and fast you can't stand for a week." Mac slid his finger into her pussy with the last word.

Stella tried to find the words to defy him, but she knew that every word he spoke was the truth. She did want this, had wanted it for a long time now. She loved Mac Taylor with everything she had and often fantasized about him taking control of her, fucking her senseless in his office. She just never thought it would actually happen. But being Stella Bonasera she couldn't let him go down without a fight. "I don't beg."

"Oh you will." And with that Mac sat down on his couch, pulling her over his lap, her lace covered ass presented nicely for him. Stella wiggled to try to get out, but either her efforts weren't to their full potential (not like she would ever admit that) or his grip was too strong, either way she couldn't get away. Mac ran his hand over her bottom, before raising his hand up and coming down with a smack. It was hard enough to surprise her, but not enough to hurt her.

"Ahh!" Stella jumped, her hands clenching around the sofa cushions.

"Shhh Stell, don't want the team to hear you now do you?" Mac smirked. He didn't know what had came over him, but suddenly he didn't care that they were in the office or that he could very well be fired for this, all that mattered was that he had Stella Bonasera laid over his lap and was spanking her.

Mac raised his hand again and came down on her ass, her panties doing little to stop the slight pain. Stella moaned, she was so fucking turned on it wasn't even funny. "Stop." Stella whispered still trying to stay in control, but failing quickly.

"Not a chance." Mac ran his hand between her legs feeling her panties even more soaked than they were before. "Besides, you don't really mean that."

"Yes I do." Stella said before gasping as Mac spanked her again.

"Don't lie Stella." Mac corrected her, before grabbing her panties and pulling them up, pressing into her clit. Stella cried out slightly, trying to get away from him again, the pleasure coursing through her body. "All you have to do is beg."

Stella shock her head furiously. "Never… gonna beg." Stella said between gasps.

"Suit yourself." Mac ripped her panties off of her body, bringing his hand down slightly harder on her ass.

"Fuck!" Stella whimpered, her body arching up unconsciously, her ass thrusted up closer to Mac.

"Good girl." Mac commented smirking. "I knew you wanted this." Mac brought his hand down twice, a loud smack echoing through his office. Neither of them knew if the team could hear what was going on inside the office and neither of them cared.

"Don't want this." Stella fought still although her attempts were futile as her juices dripped down her leg and onto him. Stella knew she wasn't the only one being affected though, Mac's cock pressed hard into her stomach where she laid over his lap. Mac's hand came down on her ass again and she whimpered. "Ohh."

"Admit it." Mac said wishing she would soon, needing to be inside of her.

"No." Stella panted, before a loud moaned issued past her lips as his hand spanked her again before soothing her burning skin.

"Come on Stella. Say it. Tell me what you want. I want to hear you." Mac said his other hand tracing up her spine.

Stella squirmed before caving, her body on fire due to his touch. "Oh fuck Mac! Please just take me! I don't care how, just take me now. Stop the damn teasing and just fuck me senseless."

Mac smirked his lips skimming her ear. "Now was that so hard?"

Stella meant to come back with a snaky remark, but Mac suddenly had her pinned underneath him, his boxers on the floor, and was sliding into her. "OhmyGod!" Stella slurred her words together feeling his cock pushing deep inside of her. It had been so long since she felt a man inside of her. "More, please Mac more." Stella begged, no longer caring, just wanting the pleasure to continue.

Mac leaned down and kissed her lips gently, pausing inside of her. "Stella look at me." Stella's eyes looked up to his hesitantly. "I promise I'm not going to stop. I'm going to pound you so hard that you cum screaming my name. And then tonight I'm going to make love to you all night long. You hear me Stella? This is not a one time thing."

Stella looked at him slightly confused her heart swelling. "Mac what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you and I refuse to be a one time thing. Your pig headed and stubborn and drive me crazy sometimes, but I love you." Mac smiled.

"I love you too Mac." Stella smiled kissing him.

"Good." And with that Mac slammed inside of her, their rhythm hard and fast, the way both of them wanted.

Mac grunted as his felt every inch of his cock sliding in and out of Stella's tight core.

"Mac! Oh… ahh I'm so close!" Stella panted, her arms clinging to his sweaty body, her hips rocking up into his thrusts.

"Stell. Oh fuck. Me too." Mac groaned, his thrusts becoming spermatic.

Stella screamed into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed over her, her body shaking in his arms. Mac groaned spilling inside of her, before crashing on top of her body, quickly rolling them over to their sides.

Both fought to catch their breaths before they jumped hearing a knock at the door.

"You guys okay in there?" It was Danny, laughter laced in his voice, followed by soft giggles. The whole team was out there, and they had all heard.

Stella and Mac both looked at each other blushing, before laughing themselves, curled up next to each other. They needed to go back to work, but work could wait 5 more minutes.

* * *

**Review... yep that button right press... good now leave a review and submit. Thanks! 3 Much appreciated! **


End file.
